1. Field
Provided is a semiconductor device and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A buried channel array transistor (BCAT), including a gate electrode buried in a trench, may overcome a short channel effect. However, according to how deep the gate electrode is buried in the trench, BCAT characteristics including, for example, gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) and a current amount, may vary.